


Transitions

by HixyStix (GaiaMyles)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Archdemons, Gen, Short One Shot, demon!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaMyles/pseuds/HixyStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archangel Gabriel, little brother Gabriel, demon Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transitions

Archangel Gabriel following his brother to Earth, distraught at what happened in Heaven, wanting to bring Lucifer home and repair the rift (it can never truly be healed, but patch the pieces together and no one has to know if they don’t look at it too close).

Archangel Gabriel finding his brother stalking the Earth, exercising his newfound trick – torturing souls, creating demons, proving the imperfection and frailty of humans – and Lucifer is so new to this idea of freedom and choice that he holds back nothing (he hasn't learned regret and will never truly do so).

Brother Gabriel, begging Lucifer to come back home, to be his older brother again - protector and playmate - but Lucifer just smiles (the Morningstar shines and it is sickening).

Prisoner Gabriel, experiencing physical pain for the first time as Lucifer pokes and prods and slices and cuts and explores; crying out for his father, his other brothers (they hear, but no one comes, and abandonment is worse than anything Gabriel has imagined in the entirety of his existence).

Broken Gabriel, no longer looking to heaven, fleeing his brother and his experimentations, horrified at what he has become, acutely aware of how he is irrevocably changed, a niggling thought in his brain that maybe he has been set free (a ship adrift in the ocean, loose and unmoored).

Demon Gabriel, stretching a hand out against a human, against the very thing he swore to love, against the Father who let Lucifer do this to him, let Gabriel become this (Gabriel laughs and something in Heaven breaks at the sound).

Demon Gabriel standing against Raphael as Michael casts Lucifer into the Cage, fleeing into Hell when his brother is lost, learning to hate a little more each day (gold veneer and deception hide the black and rage filling his eyes).

Archdemon Gabriel ruling hell and commanding its battalions, exploiting the weaknesses of his brothers, systematically picking off the garrisons left behind as earth is abandoned (a neutral middle realm, left as naked and wanting as Gabriel once had been).

Archdemon Gabriel, all beauty and tragedy and terrible power as he leaves Hell to itself and roams the earth, dispensing judgment that had once been his Father’s, but is now merely his own (Heaven waits for instruction, silent, as God weeps).

**Author's Note:**

> Especial thanks to [daydreamingofdragons](http://daydreamingofdragons.tumblr.com/), [PattyPixie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Pattypixie), and [GreyMichaela](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela) for providing feedback!
> 
> As always, come find me on tumblr at [hixystix](http://hixystix.tumblr.com/) for multifandom fun or at [ihaveallthesefeelsokay](http://ihaveallthesefeelsokay.tumblr.com/) for everything Speight-related.


End file.
